Sam and the Tramp
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Sam, the president's daughter, is desperate enough to run away from the secret service with a boy who is homeless to be free. When Sam starts building a relationship toward this boy, what she doesn't know is that he is a tramp.
1. Prologue: Bad Lifestyle

**Let me make this clear. This is not a crossover with Lady and the Trap, the titles are just similar. Sam does fall in love with a tramp, but it does not go with the Lady and the Tramp storyline. This is a story I came up with when I saw My Date With the President's Daughter and Chasing Liberty. I thought Sam dating a tramp would make a good story. Review please!**

The District of Columbia, inside the White House, is where the President and his family lived. Sam Manson was the President's daughter who sat in her room everyday looking out the window. It was hard for this girl to live a normal life since her father was the president of the United States. The good news was Sam just had to live for another two more years before another reelection. She still hated waiting and waiting for that moment to come.

Sam could _never _go in public without the secret service following her. It felt so annoying to Sam that she would have to have the secret service following her when she hung out with anyone. She had no friends, because of the secret service. Sam continued to look through the window and wanting for one chance to have no secret service following her.

Meanwhile, in the ghettos of D.C. there was a boy at the age of fourteen. He hung around these parts, because he was half ghost and his parents were ghost hunters. Danny had learned to live in the ghettos and know how to get by life. He had used his ghost powers to gamble money, steal some food to eat, and date a couple of girls here and there.

Danny was playing poker with determination in his eyes. While his opponent was concentrated on his cards, the deck of cards started showing what was under every single card. The only person who could see this was Danny. A smirk grew on his face as he saw the cards in his opponent's hand.

"How much will you bet?" Danny asked.

"Two cards and my lucky twenty dollars," Danny's opponent replied

"I will put three of these cards," Danny said before laying down three random cards and taking out three more cards. Danny grew a smirk on his face. "Show me your hand."

Danny's opponent put down his five cards which showed a pair of nines. Danny put down his cards, which showed a full house. He grinned before taking the loot.

"That will be mine," Danny grinned before leaving with his loot and deck of cards. _"Easy money."_


	2. Getting Ready For the Concert

**I got some excellent reviews off of this story. Yes, this is interesting and it will get even more interesting. Review please!**

Sam was walking down the hallway of the White House to her father's office. Her father Jeremy was working on politics and junk. Sam was hoping that her father would meet his daughter's needs. Sam opened the door to her father's office. Jeremy was reading off of a bill that the Legislatures had voted to be passed into law. The girl bit her bottom lip before Jeremy looked up at his daughter.

"What is it sweety?" Jeremy asked.

"Dad, there's gonna be a concert at the park and I was wondering if maybe you can just hire one guard from the secret service?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you know I cannot take chances. I'm the president of the United States now and you are more vulnerable than any other girl your age," Jeremy told his daughter.

"I know Dad, but I never have any friends. There are too many guards getting in the way and I cannot have any privacy at all. All I ask is for a little space so I can make friends and have fun," Sam pleaded.

"Honey..." Jeremy sighed before his daughter interrupted.

"Please Dad. I'll do anything, just one chance to live a normal life," Sam begged.

Jeremy looked at his daughter and answered, "I'll see what I can do."

Sam hugged her father before saying, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sam ran out of the office before Jeremy took out the phone and said, "my daughter is going to a concert, I need you to send one by her and five more undercover."

The truth was, Jeremy was very overprotective over his daughter. She was too young to understand the dangers of the world, since she was protected by the secret service most of her childhood life and would only have two years of it before she hit college. Jeremy felt bad for this, but he knew thousands of people in America depended on him and that was more important than his daughter's lifestyle.

Sam went through her clothes to decide what dress to wear. She was extremely excited about going to the concert and hanging with normal girls her age with no problem. Sam had to make sure that nobody recognized her as the President's Daughter. She had a hairstylist come to the White House to change the style of her hair and dye it. Sam's hair was naturally brown, but now was dyed black and cut shoulder length.

Meanwhile, in the ghettos, Danny was carrying his loot and met Paulina at a bar. She wore a tank top that showed her full cleavage and a short skirt with a net on and boots. Danny grinned and kissed Paulina passionately with one hand half way on her butt and another against the back of her neck. Paulina had her fingers clutching onto Danny's face. They continually were kissing so roughly before separating.

Danny sat on the bar stood before pulling Paulina onto her boyfriend's lap. Danny grinned with one of those bad boy grins.

"So, what have you been up to, sexy man?" Paulina asked.

"Stuff. I got myself some gold. Cha ching," Danny showed off before showing his loot.

"So you're gonna pay me finally?" Paulina asked.

"In your dreams. You date me and you don't get paid. It's free, baby," Danny said before Paulina rolled her eyes. "I love you."

"I know," Paulina grinned before kissing Danny again.

"Paulina, aren't you supposed to be working?" Danny asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You owe me," Paulina teased.

"You wish," Danny smirked before Paulina got on the stripper stage.

"Hey, you got the money?" The bar manager asked Danny with a threatening glare.

"Gee man, I got it right here," Danny grinned before giving the manager a pack of bucks. "Is that all?"

"It is," the Manager smirked before Danny raised his eyebrows twice. "Here's your ticket to the concert."

Danny grinned and stuck the ticket in his pocket. He left the bar and went inside a suit store to look for a suit to wear at a club. Danny grinned as soon as he got a hold of a black suit and bow tie that was his size. He paid for the suit to the clerk and got the change. Danny walked down the street with his brand new suit he would wear at the concert.

"Time for me to get ready. The concert is so gonna be a blast," Danny said to himself. "Maybe I'll find a girl to hang with."

While Danny was walking, a newspaper happened to have flown on his face. It was a wanted poster on the newspaper of a boy with bright blue eyes, clean cut hair, and a bright smile. This boy seemed so innocent, so harmless. Danny squeezed the newspaper so tightly, it ripped into pieces. He threw the pieces on the ground and madly strolled down the sidewalk.

Danny could not see himself in that picture anymore. He had moved on. He wasn't innocent, that was taken away a long time ago. Danny had learned to get by life by gambling, cheating, and using other people. Danny was what people usually call him: a player, trash, a thief, and a tramp. He could not find any innocents in any part of him.

In the White House, Sam was at the dinner table eating her food. Jeremy noticed his daughter's new hairstyle, which made him feel unease.

"You... cut your hair... and dyed it," Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Since I'll be living a normal life, I might as well fit in," Sam shrugged. "Besides, I like the goth style anyway."

"Honey, don't you think you're going overboard?" Pam asked her daughter.

"Of coarse not, Mom. I'm only doing this to make myself look different," Sam explained.

"Just... be careful ok. Believe me, the real world isn't as peaceful and free as you think. There are people that can hurt you and take advantage of you," Jeremy warned.

"Dad, I don't drink, I don't smoke, and I'm not on drugs. I'll be fine and I'm not gonna hang out with some guy from the ghettos," Sam reassured her dad while rolling her eyes.

"I'm just worried is all. It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust the world. There are bad men out there that can hurt you and they won't show you mercy. They will swallow you up and spit you out. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Jeremy said. "Not everyone was raised like you, some of them live dirty lives."

Sam was paying more attention to the food she was eating. It wasn't like she didn't know about guys that were jerks, but she thought she could handle it. All Sam wanted was a normal life, to be with other girls and guys her age. Although, for some odd reason, the light in the room was becoming dimer. Sam could feel the darkness overtaking her.


	3. Escaping From the Concert

**Normally I wouldn't have Danny be so horny, but this was beneficial. The only time I had Danny come close to this level was Crossing Over to Male. Just remember that Danny is a bad boy right now, so he won't have a lot of morals. Review please!**

Sam was in her limo with a guard sitting next to her. She smiled while putting on her makeup. It was dark outside and the lights were flashing at the concert in the park. The limo stopped by the park and the limo driver opened the door to let the president's daughter out. She walked toward the concert as her_ one guard _disguised himself to blend in.

Sam walked into the midst of the crowd. The place was so loud, nobody could hear themselves speak. The band Dumpty Humpty played their songs loudly and everyone screamed at the top of their lungs. Sam screamed loudly. She was having an awesome time.

At the same place, Danny was watching Dumpty Humpty at the concert. The place was very loud and he watched a lot of people screaming at the top of their lungs. He had his suit that he bought early afternoon. Danny knew the suit would make him seem like he was middle class at least. This would be a perfect outfit to wear at a concert.

"Hey handsome," a pretty red head girl greeted. "The concert is off the hook."

"I know. Glad you're having a good time there, babe," Danny flirted.

"How 'bout you call me and _meet me _at my place."

"You know it."

The girl gave her cell phone number to Danny. He took it and stuffed it in his pocket before leaving the girl through the crowd. Danny didn't want to go with_ that girl_. She stank, which meant she was lower class. Danny wanted a girl that was more upper class. They smelled wonderful.

Sam started talking to some other goth or punkish kids her age. They had a great conversation about the concert. Sam was thinking this was the best concert ever until she noticed an older man in the distance with a walkie talkie. Sam focused more on this man. He was one of the secret service officers who was in charge of protecting Sam. She looked over to the left, and then the right. There were four more secret service officers.

"You okay, hon?" A random punk chick asked.

"I'm fine," Sam answered, but she was thinking _'my dad promised!'_ "I have to go."

Sam ran through the crowd as fast as she could before tripping over someone. She opened her eyes and saw bright blue eyes that shined brighter than the stars. The face glowed and the black hair had some bright highlights that completed a perfect face. Sam had never seen anything so beautiful.

"You should watch where you're going," Danny glared at the girl.

"_Oh um uh,_ I'm so sorry," Sam apologized. "I just need to get out of here."

"The concert's not over and you're leaving already? Are you being chased by cops or something?" Danny teased.

"The secret service," Sam admitted before Danny laughed out loud.

"WOW! And where are the secret service officers are _exactly_?" Danny asked, thinking Sam was making a flirtatious joke.

"Everywhere. I need you to get me out of here, please."

"Sure thing babe. Follow me," Danny replied while rolling his eyes, thinking he was going to get laid. He, then saw the secret service officers in disguise. Danny knew it was the secret service by their walkie talkies and their expressions. "Oh my, _you weren't kidding!_"

"I told ya! Get me out of here."

"Ok, ok, chill babe. Man, how did you get yourself in trouble with the secret service? You must've done something REALLY BAD."

_"Sure, let's go with that."_

"Just follow me. I have an idea."

Danny took Sam's hand and lead the girl through the crowd and right behind some bushes. The secret service followed the kids to where the kids were going. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

_"Play along," _Danny whispered in a wink before kissing Sam roughly on the mouth. Her eyes popped wide open before they landed on the grass behind the bushes where the officers couldn't see them.

Sam slapped Danny across the face before whispering, "DON'T, do that again."

"Your welcome, Miss _I-like-being-chased-by-the-secret-service-and-ask-for-help_," Danny mocked in sarcasm.

Danny crawled behind the bushes with Sam following the homeless boy. The kids snuck to the parking lot where Danny's motorcycle was. Danny went on the motorcycle and threw Sam a helmet. She put it on and hang onto Danny as he drove off onto the street. They both ditched the officers without their knowing.

Sam had never rode a motorcycle in her life. This was an adventure. She screamed maniacally while Danny was driving on the highway. He drove in every part of the D.C. area. It was a moment of time before the teenagers left the District of Columbia. Sam noticed a sign that read _'Welcome to Maryland'_.

"We're not in D.C. anymore. Where are you taking me?" Sam asked.

"If the Secret Service is after you, then you need to move out of the state area. We'll get to the train station, and then we can start going places like New York," Danny explained.

"You mean like hitch hike on a train? Isn't that illegal?"

"People do illegal stuff all the time, baby."

Sam started having a bad feeling in the pit of her gut about this boy she was riding with. Danny did not act like he had morals or that he was of middle class. He was acting like a guy who did whatever he wanted whenever he felt like it. It didn't really matter now, because Sam could never turn back. She was running away from the secret service to find freedom she never had.

Danny parked his bike near a casino boat. Sam got off and noticed where Danny was going. He had a smirk on his face as he entered the casino with bright eyes.

"Why are we in a casino?" Sam asked.

"If we're going to go on a road trip, we need money," Danny replied as Sam showed a glare.

"You mean by gambling?"

"Correct."

"But gambling is wasting your money and rarely anybody wins unless they cheat."

"Just _trust me_, ok babe," Danny winked before he put a dollar bill inside a slot machine.

The wheels started turning. Danny smirked while putting his hand on the slot machine and made time stop. Time started slowing down and Danny could see the pictures. He stopped the wheel right at the picture that would give him more money and two more wheels showing the same picture. When Danny let time continue again, the slot machine blinked 'WINNER!' and money started coming out that Danny collected.

After collecting the loot, Danny and Sam exited from the casino. Danny grinned widely while Sam followed with a deep glare and her arms crossed.

"You cheated. I don't know how, but I know you did. I ain't stupid," Sam said.

"Call it what you want, I still got the money," Danny smirked before showing off the cash.

"_Whatever._ As long as I get away from those stupid secret service officers."

"You never told me how you got in trouble with them. So how did you?"

Sam paused for a moment before lying, "I pulled a prank on the president. He didn't like it that much."

"Nice. So, what cha wanna do, babe?"

"I have a name you know. I'm Sam," Sam introduced. "What's yours?"

"Danny," Danny replied before putting the loot under the seat of the motorcycle. "On aboard."

Sam sat behind Danny on the bike before he drove off again. They rode a long ways on their way to Baltimore. Danny traveled through the country side and never stopped for a break, except gas. It took several hours for the teenagers to reach Baltimore at the train station. The train was being loaded with cargo and the teenagers slipped inside the cargo train where a ton of boxes were stored.

Danny and Sam stayed behind the boxes and waited for the train to leave. The train started leaving and Sam huddled behind the boxes beside Danny.

"Since nobody is here, this means it's just you and me _now_," Danny flirted while putting his arm around Sam.

"I... I guess," Sam shrugged.

_"Feeling cold?"_

"No. It's the middle of summer," Sam glared before Danny's eyebrows rose. "What are you trying to do?"

Danny had never had a girl _not get the memo _before. He asked, "are you a virgin?"

Sam's eyes widened in horror. Why in the world would this complete stranger ask a girl he didn't know such a question? Sam answered, "yes! Why is it _your _business?"

"Nothing, I just... _never mind_," Danny said in embarrassment. "You just act like you've never seen life before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam glared.

"You act like you've been behind closed doors your whole life."

Sam's eyebrows rose. Sam knew Danny was right. Sam had been behind closed doors and never experienced life. That's why she was escaping from the secret service.

_"I have," _Sam admitted before she dozed off to sleep with her head on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked at the poor girl and slipped his arm away from her. Danny soon found sleep and fell in a deep sleep.


	4. New York City

**Just to let you guys know, there will be more romantic stuff between Danny and Sam. Right now, it's kinda mild. Danny thinking dirty does not count as romance, that just counts as a guy trying to take advantage of a girl. I know there are girls who can't see the difference, but there is a big difference. Review please!**

Sam was the first person to wake up the next day. It was dark besides some of the cracks that showed on the walls of the train. She looked at her watch, which read 7:25. Sam knew that her father was probably worried by now. He probably knew Sam ran off by the time she hit Maryland.

Danny was still asleep, but he was sleeping a few feet from Sam. She smirked and walked around the cargo train to look for something to use. Sam found a horn and blew it next to Danny's ear.

"AHHHH!" Danny yelled before he saw Sam laughing her head off. "Hey!"

"Wake up sleepy head," Sam laughed before Danny smirked and took the girl over his shoulder._ "NO! NO! DON'T DO IT!"_

"I am going to teach you a lesson on how to treat men," Danny said playfully before putting Sam inside a box and closing it.

_"Let me out!"_ Sam shouted, still laughing, trying to get out of the box._ "I'll be good, I promise."_

"Hm, I think Mexico sounds good. You can fight off some bulls."

_"Get me out, Danny!"_

"Na, I think China is better. At least you can find a Chinese man that will pee in your coke."

Danny got some duck tape and started taping the box where Sam was in. She tried to bust her way out, but Danny's strength was too strong. After the box was taped up, the box fell over and slid on the other side of the wall of the train. Sam finally busted out of the box and took the tap and stuck it on Danny's hair.

_"What the..."_ Danny said before realizing what Sam had just done. "You little bitch."

Before Danny knew it, he was punched on the face and fell on the ground faced up. Sam was as mad as a bull.

"Don't EVER call me that! You want to treat me like a whore, then I'll treat you like shit!" Sam shouted.

Danny touched his lips and saw red liquid on his fingers. He knew that he had hurt Sam. She wasn't like the other girls Danny had met. Sam was different and fragile. She had morals. Danny realized that Sam wasn't just some girl that he could mess with.

Danny walked by Sam's side after wiping the blood from his mouth and apologized, "I'm sorry. I... I was just playing around. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Danny, you have to be careful of what you say," Sam glared. "What you say could hurt people. Do you even know what _bitch _means?"

"Female dog?"

"Why do they call sluts _female dogs_?"

"_Oh._ I guess I shouldn't call you that huh?"

"Not unless you want to be punched in the face again. I won't take any insult that makes me look like a whore whether you're just playing with me or not. I'm not a whore and don't cha ever call me that or I _will _make you bleed."

"You already did. Just don't pull that stunt to any other guy. Not all of them are as nice as I am."

_"That's an understatement."_

"Actually, it isn't. You've never seen a REAL bad boy and I hope you never do. You're too _innocent_."

_"Innocent?"_

"Easily taken advantage of."

"I am not!"

"You chose to ride with a complete stranger whose name you don't know that gambles and cheats at gambling, no doubt," Danny pointed out with a smirk up his lips. Sam glared deeply at the homeless boy while he kept his smirk. "Admit it, the only reason you agreed to go with me was because I'm hot."

Sam's eyes bugged out. Sam did not see that coming.

"WHAT! You think I decided to go with you because I have some moronic crush on you?" Sam asked glaringly.

"I told you, because you think I'm hot. Girls are like that. They go for guys they find attractive and you find me _attractive_. If I didn't have charm, you wouldn't even ask me to help you. You'd just run off."

"I wouldn't like you if you were the last person on earth!"

"Then why did you go with me, and it better be a reason that makes sense."

"Well... I just..._ I don't know!_"

"I rest my case."

"Ok you're right. I do think you're... _good looking_," Sam admitted finally.

_"Good looking?"_ Danny smirked while rolling his eyes.

"_Hot._ Whatever! I thought you were beautiful when I first ran into you."

Danny smirked and flirtatiously asked, "so, what is it about me that is _attractive_?"

"HA!" Sam grinned. "You think I'm hot too."

"_Hot?_ I think you're sexy," Danny grinned. "At least it's not hard for me to admit it."

"What do you mean by _sexy_?" Sam asked with bugged-eyes.

"You know _exactly _what I mean," Danny replied in a low tone before Sam slapped the boy in the face.

"_Ugh!_ EW! No wonder you asked if I was a virgin!" Sam gagged before noticing the train stopping and tripping backwards into Danny's arms. She glared and pushed Danny away. "Don't you DARE touch me."

_"Girls,"_ Danny muttered before the train finally came to a stop. "This is our exit. Follow me."

Danny and Sam jumped off the train and landed on the grassy ground. The teenagers started walking inside the city the train had stopped at. Sam looked all around her and saw many tall buildings and saw the Empire State Building. She knew her and Danny were in New York City.

"Welcome to New York, babe," Danny smile.

"Call me Sam. The _babe _thing is getting annoying," Sam glared before Danny rolled his eyes.

Danny and Sam started walking around Manhattan and saw the sites. Sam loved the sites of New York and the Statue of Liberty. This was the first time she had been to New York without the Secret Service guarding her. Danny enjoyed visiting the biggest city in the world with Sam. She had morals and was a pain to be with, but Danny didn't care. He _liked _Sam this way.

The two teenagers walked side by side on the sidewalk. Danny happened to have noticed the TVs on the side windows showing a wanted sign of the President's Daughter. Danny stopped for a second or two and focused on the picture of the brown haired girl. Danny became furious and took Sam by the hand before dragging her to the TVs on the side of the window where it showed a picture of her when she had long brown hair. Sam stared at the pictures in dismay.

"You _lied _to me," Danny glared before walking away on the sidewalk.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Away from you, Sam Manson, _the President's Daughter_. You told me you were chased by the Secret Service, because you pulled a prank on the President. You ran away from them."

"You're right, I did lie and I'm sorry. I just needed to get away."

"Why?"

"I wanted freedom. I hate being locked indoors and not having any privacy or friends."

"So you decided to run your ass off just so you can get bitched!"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You think running away is going to be happy and dandy. YOU'RE WRONG! Running from those officers was the dumbest thing you ever did. I envied the president, because he gets all these men to protect him and his family from shit, but you're running _into _danger. You're a retarded ass!"

"Watch your mouth, Danny and I can take care of myself thank you!"

"I was wrong, you're a retarded _bitch_!"

Sam was about to punch Danny before he grabbed the girl's fist and dragged her down the ally. He crushed Sam against the wall and used upper body strength to prevent her escape. She struggled with her hands and legs, but she couldn't escape.

"Let go! Let go of me Danny! _Please!_" Sam cried.

"You think you can take care of yourself now, Sam?" Danny asked.

"OK! OK! I CAN'T, JUST LET GO!" Sam begged before Danny dropped the girl and she started weeping on the ground.

"Get rid of those crocodile tears. New York isn't going to give your little poor self attention. This is the real world Sam and I just showed you a warm up of it. _I _can't even take care of myself Sam," Danny admitted before Sam looked up in astonishment. "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else. Are you willing to listen?"

_"Yes."_


	5. The Worst Danger

**Ok, I want to let all of you know something totally important. Danny is thinking dirty thoughts, but this is not a dirty romance. Danny and Sam never, and I mean NEVER NEVER NEVER have sex in this story. There is some sexual content, but it's not between Danny and Sam. In fact, it's more of a _physical attack_ type of sexual content: rape. Other then that, no sex except in thought and I'm not even going into detail, because of the rating. Review please!**

Danny took Sam to a worn-out house that looked to be fifty years old. They sat on the floor inside the house in front of the fireplace Danny was lighting up. After the fireplace lit up, he signaled Sam to sit across from him next to the fireplace. She sat down Indian style and waited for Danny to say what he was about to tell her.

From what Sam could tell, Danny seemed to be thinking hardly. His expression was full of different emotions, anger was one of them.

"Do you know how I became a hobo who gambles for money?" Danny asked deeply.

"The first thing I can think of is that your folks died or something," Sam shrugged.

"_Funny. _My folks are alive and well, so you know. I ran away," Danny admitted. "Now ask me why."

"Why?"

"Because I was _different_. You want to know what I'm talking about?"

"What _are _you talking about? I mean being _different_. I don't get it."

"Of coarse _you _don't. My definition of _different _is very vague from what you're thinking," Danny smirked before taking his hand and fazing it through the wall of the fireplace. Sam gasped. _"Different."_

_"Different,"_ Sam repeated. "How... I mean,_ what are you?_"

"A ghost. Half ghost to be specific. I got my powers, because I was once like you. An innocent boy, raised by parents, not a care in the world. The worst beatings I got were from bullies at school. I had food, water, and a roof over my head. I had never gambled my whole life. My thing was to _get a job _to get money. I hated gamblers at the time."

"So, how did you become a gambler if you hated them so much?"

"Like I told ya, babe. I ran away from home. My parents were ghost hunters, you see. I went inside my parents' Ghost Portal, which lead to the Ghost Zone. Accidentally turned on the darn thing and gave me ghost powers. My Mom and Pops came downstairs and saw me like this," Danny explained before changing into his ghost form. Sam gasped at the sight. Danny looked nothing like the human Danny. "Didn't recognize me and started shooting me like I was going to haunt the place."

"Why didn't you tell them..." Sam asked before getting interrupted.

"I DID, they just didn't believe me."

_"So you ran away."_

"Yep. Thought I could handle living in the ghettos. I mean what was the worst that could happen besides eating nothing, but garbage? _I got my answer. _Eating garbage actually started tasting good. I only ate three meals a week. Couldn't find a job, because I was a homeless bum, and so I ended up working at a bar."

"At least you found a job."

"I wish I never worked there," Danny admitted in a quiet tone. "It had been three weeks and I was making barely six dollars a week. No money to buy a home, food, or clothing. The only clothes I had were the clothes on my back and buying a home would take a miracle. I was lucky if I got a motel room. As for food, I only had enough to buy maybe some candy and a soda from a machine for a meal. I was still trying to make money for a place to live. If I was sick, I sucked it up."

"Wow. That's sad."

"That's not the worst of it. Do you know why I decided to gamble for money instead of working at that bar anymore?"

_"Fired."_

"_I wish._ I quite. Do you know why I quit?"

"Why?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"The _real _bad guys, Sam. I'm Mr. Nice Guy. It's time I told you a story so scary that it will make you cry. Are you ready?"

_"Yes."_

"It had been five months at least. I was so hungry, you could see my rib cage. One of the costumers stopped by. He seemed like a nice guy, thirty, forty years old. I gave him his drink and he stared at me longingly and asked, _'you don't look so good. Are you okay?' _I told him I was. He said,_ 'you look hungry. How 'bout you come to my place and I'll give you food and a place to sleep.'_ I was starving and the only bed I had was the cold hard bench, so I agreed. The guy's name was Jeff. He gave me food and showed me the guest bed. He worked two jobs and got paid good money. Money I could never make. One night, I was sleeping. The best sleep I ever had in months... _or so I thought. _I heard the door open and... saw _him_. Jeff looked at me with those longing eyes and said,_ 'come here baby.' _I told him to get away from me, but before I could escape, the guy strapped me on the bed. Took my clothes off until I was buck naked and... _oh man it hurt. _I had never felt so much pain in my life. I cried for my Mom to help me. I SCREAMED, Sam. I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to help me, but _nobody _came. Nobody called the police or nothing. _Nobody cared. _I will never forget his last words: _'the next time I find you. This is gonna hurt even worse.'_ I blacked out and when I woke up. My clothes where off, Jeff was on top of me, and I was covered in my own blood. I used my powers to faze out and fly away. I ran away from that city and kept on going until I was at a countryside where nobody could see me cry bitter tears."

Sam cried throughout the story. Her cheeks were wet and fear was in her eyes. Danny had experienced the worst nightmare of his lifetime. He had been raped by a pedophile. Danny started crying too. Just remembering that very memory that haunted his every dream. He stood up and started walking away from the fireplace when Sam came to the boy. The president's daughter put her face on Danny's chest with her arms wrapped around Danny's waist.

Danny wiped his tears with Sam's hair. Sam placed her head under Danny's neck with her eyes closed. She wanted to tell Danny that it wasn't going to happen again, but what if it _did_? Sam realized Danny was implying that what happened to him could happen to the president's daughter _just the same_. It didn't matter how rich or poor she was. She started regretting ever criticizing her father for hiring five secret service officers to protect Sam.

"Sam," Danny said while holding Sam. "I've never felt protective of anyone in my life. You're not like the other girls who know how to have sex. Your fragile and special to me. You have morals, while other girls you meet at a strip club don't. If you try to live life on your own, you'll end up just like them and I _won't _allow it. As long as the secret service is not with you, I will follow you, Sam."

"I just want to know what it's like to be a normal person, Danny. Can you at least give me a week of it. I promise I'll come back and I will never run away again."

_"Sam..."_

"Please Danny..." Sam begged before placing her hand on Danny's right cheek and her right arm around Danny's neck. "I'll do anything. I'll even have _sex_, just please let me have a normal life."

"Gee, NOW you want sex?" Danny chuckled. "I won't give you sex. I told you I was going to protect you, even against my desires. I will, however, let you have your little fun. It doesn't even have to be a week. The only condition is that if the secret service does come back, I'm not going to help you run from them anymore. You're on your own on the chase, the rest I will help you with."

"Thank you," Sam thanked Danny before pecking him on his left cheek. He smiled while rolling his eyes.


	6. The Statue of Liberty

**I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter. This is when Danny and Sam start going cross country and visiting cities and places. I hope you enjoy them. Review please!**

Danny and Sam walked down the sidewalk of Manhattan and started visiting the sites. The first place Sam wanted to go to was the Statue of Liberty. She started running toward a line of people wanting to go _inside _the statue. Danny followed Sam and joined her in line. She was so excited, she started jumping up and down like a cheerleader.

"I've never been inside the Statue of Liberty before. This is so exciting," Sam grinned.

"Why would you be excited about going inside a stupid statue made of copper?" Danny asked with his arms folded.

"_You'll see. _Wait until we get inside the crown."

"And still I wonder why I bother to put up with you."

The teenagers had to wait for three hours before actually making it inside the base of the Statue of Liberty. Danny was still confused how being inside a green statue was as exciting as Sam claimed it would be. So far, there was a museum and a gift shop. Danny followed Sam to a stairwell that was over six hundred feet up. Danny's eyes widened in utter shock.

"There is _no way _on earth I'm climbing those level of stairs. You can just go inside the crown yourself," Danny claimed before hearing a ding dong from the elevator that was nearby.

"We're taking the elevator, Danny," Sam informed in boredom.

_"Oh,"_ Danny blushed before walking inside the elevator and watching the doors shut. He watched out the clear glass window of the elevator as it went straight up.

"You'll see. It's beautiful," Sam promised before digging her fingers through Danny's fingers.

"Let's just get this over with."

The elevator finally stopped and the teenagers exited out. There, Danny saw a small dark room with windows and a dome over his head. Sam grabbed Danny's hand and led Danny to one of the windows. There, Danny could see the city of New York from Ellis Island. He didn't even rationalize how high up he really was.

"Oh man. We're so high up," Danny smiled.

_"I told ya,"_ Sam responded next to Danny.

The two teenagers smiled at each other romantically. It didn't even occur to them that their arms were touching. Sam was the first person to pick it up, so she held Danny's hand. She focused on Danny and his light blue eyes. They glowed as bright as the first time Sam met the boy. The more Sam focused on those blue eyes, the closer her lips were coming toward Danny's lips.

Before their lips could touch, a kid at the age of thirteen pushed Sam out of the way to see through the window. She bumped into Danny's chest and the teenagers started laughing.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't ruin _his _good time," Danny smirked before stepping off away from the window.

Sam, then showed a glare while crossing her arms. She kept thinking,_ 'I was this close! _This _close!_' She wanted her and Danny to kiss. They loved each other and they both knew that, so if two people love each other, then they should kiss.

Sam had never kissed a guy in her life. This was something personal and exciting. Danny probably had kissed a girl in the past. In fact, he kissed over _forty girls_, but Sam wasn't aware of this. She wanted her first kiss, even if it wasn't on top of the Statue of Liberty. Thinking about the kiss that could've happened made it seem romantic.

Danny and Sam left the Statue of Liberty and walked down the Manhattan Subway Station. Danny thought the Subway a was more convenient way to travel and it was fun to ride on. The only bad part is if the Subway stopped running like the New York Black Out. They both sat in their seats and watched the darkness travel by.

"Ever been in a Subway Train before?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Several times. Not this particular one, but it was the one in D.C." Sam replied with her arms folded.

"Oh. Right,_ the President's Daughter_."

"So, where are we going?"

"We're gonna go to Rochester, New York where we can visit Lake Ontario. There's a boat ride tour and we could go on the boat ride," Danny planned with a huge smirk.

"Hm, sounds fun," Sam thought.

"Never been on a boat ride?"

"Nope, but there's always room for firsts."

The Subway kept going and going. It was hard to tell if it was day or night since the Subway was always dark. Danny kept Sam entertained by talking to her. When she was hungry, Danny would get some food from the train. The only way to tell if it was day or night is the watch on Sam's wrist.

"I've been in a Subway Train, but never_ this long_," Sam complained.

"Welcome to New York, babe," I joked.

"Why do you keep calling me _babe_?"

"I don't know. I call all the chicks _babes_."

_"You do?"_ Sam asked in surprise.

"_Eh._ I'm just used to calling them _babes_. Sometimes I'll call them _chickies_. I guess I picked it up from a strip bar."

"A _strip bar_! You go to a _strip bar_?"

"Sure. That's where I meet my buddies at."

"You see one naked girl again and I will wring your neck," Sam threatened, which made Danny grin.

"What's wrong? _Jealous_."

_"No!"_

"Yes you are, Sam. I think it's cute."

"No more strip bar visits," Sam glared while pointing her finger at Danny. He grabbed Sam's hand and kissed the girl's neck.

"I love you too, Sam," Danny whispered before Sam rolled her eyes.

Sam stared out the window and watched land passing by. The Subway was going by really fast like an airplane. Although, an airplane would go even faster since it flies. Sam felt fingers digging through her fingers and holding her hand tightly. She looked at her hand that was being held by Danny. Sam laid on Danny's shoulder and felt sleep taking her in.

Danny noticed Sam was sleeping peacefully. Strands of her hair was barely touching her lips and her hand was loose on Danny's hand. Danny stared at Sam longingly. Her soft, white, fragile face. Danny laid his hand on the girl's face and felt the warmth and softness of the skin that brought a chill down his spine. Danny continually stared into Sam's sleepy face during the whole train ride.

The train was slowing down to the next stop in Rochester. Danny looked at Sam's watch which read twelve midnight. He had been in the train longer than he realized. When everyone was exiting the train, Danny carried Sam bridal style while she was asleep. Danny hid in the bathrooms in the train to change into his ghost form and faze through the Subway before it left.

The whole city was dark and the only lights showing were the street lights. Danny flew around the area to look for a motel. Danny found one that was nice and cheep. He laid Sam the bed and tucked her into bed. Danny laid a peck on Sam's cheek before going to his bed. He went to sleep right away after that.

That night, for the first time, Sam had dreamed of Danny. His bright blue eyes, his calm face, and his warm arms. Sam wanted Danny. He was to be Sam's forever and ever. Sam, more than her freedom, wanted _one real kiss_. She decided to make it her goal to have her and Danny kiss.


	7. Lake Ontario

**Anonymous Review Answer: Yes Sam does get caught eventually, but not by a chase or anything. As for if Danny and Sam kiss and if Danny will change, you will have to read and find out. That's what makes this story so interesting. Review please!**

Danny woke up the next morning, this time, earlier than Sam. Danny smirked widely, using this as an advantage. He moved the side table out of the way before taking Sam's mattress and flipping it over, making Sam land on her face on the floor under the mattress. She screamed before Danny started cracking up laughing.

Sam crawled out from under the mattress and discovered what Danny did. Sam smirked and started running after Danny. He ran into the bathroom before Sam followed the teenage boy inside. Sam took Danny by the collar and dragged him to the bathtub.

"NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T SAM! I'LL BE GOOD!" Danny begged.

"What you need is a shower. A _steamy_, _hot _shower," Sam smirked.

_"No, no, no, no, don't!"_

Sam turned on the bathtub water, and then the shower knob. After that, she was about to run out of the bathroom before Danny took the girl and forced her inside the shower.

"AH!" Sam squealed. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Sam slipped and fell on her back where the sprinkled water from the shower mopped her hair.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

Sam smirked before using her foot to kick Danny on the legs and have him fall on the tub floor. He fell right on top of Sam and they both started laughing crazy. She sat up and turned off the water. Danny pulled his wet hair back before seeing Sam's face that was moist wet. He took his hand and cupped under Sam's chin.

"You're so beautiful, Sam," Danny smiled romantically before pecking Sam's cheek. Sam curled her lips inside her mouth while Danny stepped out the tub. _'He didn't even touch my lips!'_ Sam thought.

The teenagers got dressed in dry clothes before exiting the motel. Danny was able to fly Sam to the boat tour of Lake Ontario. They didn't even have to pay money to get on the tour. With Danny's ghost powers, the teenagers could go on any tour. Sam noticed a restaurant and a gift shop. The captain told the histories behind some of the places of Lake Ontario.

Sam ran to the back of the tour boat and felt the burst of wind hitting her face. Danny caught up to Sam. The ghost boy put his arms around Sam's waist to bring the girl close to Danny's chest. Danny could feel the soft silky hair that was hitting his face and the smell of Sam's fragrance. Sam turned her head toward Danny and showed twinkling eyes. He stared at those eyes.

Sam could feel it coming as Danny's face was coming closer. She focused on that face as their lips came closer, almost connecting. All of a sudden, the horn blew so loud, it made everyone's ears ring. Sam covered her ears while the horn was blowing. Danny and Sam started laughing loudly after the horn blew.

"So much for _that_," Danny laughed.

"I swear, why can't they have earplugs on this boat. That scared me to death," Sam complained and thought,_ 'it also ruined my chance to have my first kiss.'_

_"Aww, did the big bad horn scar you?" _Danny asked in a mocking tone. _"Here, I'll make you all better."_

"Oh, shut up!"

Danny made a line of kisses on Sam's neck. Sam turned her body to face Danny, deciding to try the kiss again. Sam smiled and put her arms around Danny's neck before puckering her lips to make her kiss. Danny made a face that seemed like he was about to laugh.

"You've never kissed before have you?" Danny asked as Sam's eyes widened. "You're making a kiss like a ten-year-old."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Sam asked offended.

"Pucker kiss is for the cheeks or the neck. The lips is a different story."

"But that's how everyone kisses, _right?_"

"Yeah, if their ten years old or parents making an example in front of their kids. Have you ever heard of _french kissing_?"

"Of coarse I... _oh. Oh my gosh_."

"I'll teach you how. It's not that hard, but I think we'll need to be at a... _less public place_."

"Picky," Sam muttered before Danny showed a grin.

"Don't worry. I used to be disgusted at the thought of french kissing, especially after the... _you know what_."

"I'm really sorry. He deserved to die, Danny."

"I know. I'm not as helpless as I used to be, Sam. I don't care if I ever see Jeff again."

"Aren't you afraid he might_ hurt you_?"

"No. I'm more afraid of guys like him hurt _you_, Sam."

"Should've guessed," Sam halfly smiled.

"I swear, if a pedophile ever hurts you like Jeff hurt me, I will _make them pay _and if I'm in a really bad mood, I just might kill em."

"Don't say that, Danny. If you kill him, even to save me, I'm afraid the police will arrest you. If they don't care what happened to you during the night with Jeff, then they won't care if you were a murderer or a defender."

"I most likely won't kill them. I'll probably do _worse_."

_"What do you mean?"_

"You _don't _wanna know."

Sam decided not to ask anymore. It wasn't like a pedophile was going to kidnap her or something anytime soon. As long as Danny was there, _what's the worse that could happen? _He was Sam's protector and bodyguard. Sam could feel the comfort of Danny's arms melting within her. She loved Danny deep within the girl's soul.

"Danny, I love you," Sam whispered from under her breath.

"I love you too, Sam. More than life," Danny replied.

"Danny, I never want you to let me go."

"Sam, I couldn't if I tried. _Believe me._"

Danny was telling Sam the truth. She was now the world to Danny and he had never loved a girl truly until Sam came. Danny had over twenty strings he could cling to, but now, he was grasping on one. Not one string, but one steel cable that connected to the very soul of his heart. Danny had cut every string he ever grasped onto to get to this one that held him where he was today.

"Danny, _are you crying?_" Sam asked. Danny had not realized that the guilt he was feeling was making him cry.

"Sorry, I'm just... _thinking about my folks,_" Danny lied. He could not get the words out of his mouth to tell Sam that she was one of the fourty girls in Danny's life.


	8. The Beach

**Poor Danny. He has a lot of girlfriends and he finally has found a girl to love. That's really, really bad, if you think about it. Oh, and the next part I could not resist lol. You'll see why. Review please!**

Danny started traveling with Sam by flight. Since she knew about Danny and his ghost powers, it was more convenient. He took Sam to Lake Erie at Cleveland, Ohio. There was a large beach on the lakefront of the Cleveland area. Danny figured that it was time to go from riding on boats to actually going out for a swim.

Sam didn't have a swimsuit with her, so she and Danny went shopping. He let Sam choose a swimming suit that she liked. She chose a purple bikini. When she came out of the dressing room with it on, Danny's eyes popped out of his eye sockets.

"How do I look?" Sam asked. Danny stared at Sam with widened eyes while throwing a black overdress.

"_Please_ or so help me," Danny begged Sam.

"What is _this_?"

"What does it look like? It goes with the swimsuit."

"I've seen every single girl wear bikinis and they never wear _these things_."

_"I know,"_ Danny said in an annoyed manner. "Why do you think guys _love _going to the beach."

Sam cocked her eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes and then took the tie strings that held Sam's upper swimming suit in place and untied it before the swim suit fell onto the ground. Sam freaked out in a scream before closing the dressing room door.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sam yelled.

"Will you wear the overdress?" Danny asked.

"Fine!"

"It's for your own good, Sam!"

_"Bit me!"_

After Sam got her new swimsuit with the overdress, her and Danny finally went to the beach. Sam laid a towel on the sand where her and Danny put their supplies. Sam laid on the towel with her arms under her head. Danny pushed the skirt of the under dress a little bit before kissing Sam's knee and laid his face against the soft leg.

"It would be easier to do that if you didn't make me get this stupid skirt," Sam complained before Danny crawled up to his girlfriend and came close to her where she could see Danny's face.

"I wanted you to wear that under dress, because not every guy is going to let you keep your innocents. If I never knew how innocent you really were, I would've pulled that stunt I did at the dressing room on the beach. I really would _and more_."

Sam stared at Danny with those guilty eyes. Sam started seeing through those deep blue eyes was protection and understanding. Danny was trying to protect Sam from being taken advantage of. She never even realized that there were guys like that, that Danny was like that. He wiped a tear from Sam's eye.

"It's okay. Nothing you've done could compare to the things _I've _done to hurt people in my life," Danny admitted. He was also implying to Sam being one of the _other _girlfriends.

"I know, but I keep forgetting that you do what you do, because you love me. Especially if it means not getting my wishes. I keep hurting the people I care about, because I want what I want and not what's best for me. I feel so selfish."

"I know that. I can be like that and worse. It's what we learn from our mistakes. The hard part is cleaning it up."

"My dad used to say that. I hate that. You can act so much like my dad."

"_The president?_ Wow, I'd like you to say that to the old man yourself. _'Hey pops, I'm comparing you to a bum from down the street,'_" Danny teased in a deep tone before Sam stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Sam replied before putting her arms around Danny's neck. _"Kiss me."_

"Whatever you say," Danny grinned before placing each hand on Sam's cheek. Sam knew there was going to be french kissing just like in those romantic PG13 movies, only it was real. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes shut. Sam waited for those lips to connect to hers and for that tongue to go inside her mouth. "Don't freak out, it's okay," she heard Danny whisper.

Danny took one arm and wrapped it around Sam's waist while keeping the other hand on Sam's face. He slowly and carefully connected to those soft lips. As soon as Sam tasted Danny's tongue in her mouth, she held onto Danny tighter and kissed him deeply and roughly. He went for the top lip, although Sam was not focused on what lip or part of Danny's mouth she was kissing or cared. She wrapped her fingers around Danny's arms and hair, wanting to keep her boy close. Danny put the hand on Sam's face under his girlfriend's neck before finishing the kiss.

"Do that again," Sam smiled sleepishly before kissing Danny again and he returned that kiss right away on top of the sand with arms wrapped around the girl. _"Mmmmmmm."_

Danny, then stared into those violet eyes. The most beautiful color he ever saw. Sam couldn't stop staring at those blue eyes that matched the color of the sky. She couldn't even move from the spot she was at, besides the reasoning of Danny's body on top of her. Those eyes came closer before she felt her lips being touched by soft lips. Sam closed her eyes while she was trying to taste more of those lips.

After their day at the beach, Danny and Sam snuck into one of the airplanes of the Cleveland Airport. With Danny's powers, Danny could faze himself and Sam inside the luggage area of the plane. They waited, and soon the plane took off. The two teenagers were laying on the floor of the luggage area on the bottom of the plane. Sam turned her body and kissed Danny's cheek.

"You are mine forever," Sam whispered.

"The question is if I'll be yours despite the person I was," Danny said.

"_I love you. _Is that enough to suit."

"I might do something unforgivable."

"You have a dirty mind and you've seen naked women, I can't find one thing I can't forgive you for."

_"Don't make any promises you can't keep," _Danny warned Sam.

Danny kept his arm around Sam and fell asleep. Danny dreamed of being in a room, and then forty of his girlfriends buck naked were coming to him like zombies from Dawn of the Dead. Among all the girls, Sam stood there. She was the only girl with clothes on and looking all innocent and _hurt_. Danny fought through all the girlfriends that were trying grab him with their little finger nails.

"SAM! SAM! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Danny cried with his hand out trying to reach Sam. She backed away and looked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"You should've thought of that before choosing _them_," Sam replied before running off to the distance.

"SAM! I LOVE YOU! THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME! PLEASE COME BACK! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE!" Danny cried, hot tears streaming down as he watched Sam disappear into the distance. Danny finally untangled himself from the other girlfriends and started running after Sam. "COME BACK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!"

Danny kept running after Sam despite the fact his legs were hurting him. He couldn't give up on Sam. Not _her_, not Sam. Just then, Danny noticed a huge puddle of blood on the ground. He saw a bed and there on the bed laid a corps of Sam's body covered in blood while it dripped onto the puddle of blood. He ran to the girl and cried on the corps with blood all over his body.

Danny, then noticed a shadow on the bed and turned his body to see the face of someone _familiar_. Hatred built up in him and, before he could do a thing, Jeff picked up Danny by the collar and looked at him in the eye.

"I told ya it was going to hurt even worse. Now it's _your turn_," Jeff snarled with an evil longing grin.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"


	9. Illinois Country

**Anonymous Review Answer: Sam did get what she wanted, but she will soon have to pay the price. Now problems that get in the way. WOW. The only problem Sam will have to face will be Danny's play-boy stuff. Whether Sam will deal with that or not, you're gonna have to read the story and find out. Review please!**

"DANNY! WAKE UP!" Sam shouted at Danny before he shot his eyes wide open.

Danny was on one of the suitcases inside the luggage part of the plane. Once he started realizing that what he saw not too long ago was a dream, he started relaxing. Danny was still bugged out about the nightmare he had. Sam looked extremely worried while sitting by her beau's side. She took Danny's hand and kissed it.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"It was just a dream," Danny muttered, not knowing the wet streaks on his cheeks from crying.

"_What happened?_ You were screaming my name so loud it hurt my ears."

"I'm sorry. _I..._ I thought you died and _I was scared_."

"What happened in that dream?"

"You were mad at me, and then I cased you and... _oh my gosh._ You were murdered. There was blood everywhere and... _Jeff raped you._"

"Why was I mad at you?"

_"I don't remember," _Danny lied. He couldn't get himself to admit that Sam was mad in the dream, because of the girls Danny dated. "But that doesn't matter. Just the thought of losing you I... I just _can't_..."

Before Danny could finish his sentence, Sam placed her hand on the boy's face and turned it to face her. Danny continually stared into those violet eyes. He was hypnotized by those dark gorgeous eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Danny," Sam promised before kissing Danny lightly on the lips.

"Sam, I love you. I want you to believe me when I say that. That's all I ask. You can hate me, but I never want you to think I don't love you. I'm madly in love with you, it's not even funny. Will you believe me despite how much of a jerk I was or _am_?" Danny pleaded.

"Danny, there is no reason why you wouldn't love me."

"Please promise me, Sam. Promise me that you'll always know I love you, please?"

"I promise, Danny."

Danny smacked his lips against Sam's lips. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny while he was holding the girl tight. Danny kissed his girlfriend's cheek, and then the back of the neck. He couldn't resist Sam and her fragrance. Although, Danny wasn't aware how tired he really was and fell asleep with Sam still kissing the boy. Sam laid next to Danny and watched him sleep.

Sam was exhausted herself. Despite this, she continually watched Danny sleep without a sound. Sleep soon took Sam out in a heartbeat. The next day came by in a flash, which meant that the plane had taken the kids to the country of Illinois. Danny flew Sam to the countryside where there were trees growing everywhere and farmlands.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

"We're in Illinois. I was hungry and this place is the only farmland that will grow good apples," Danny explained before walking near an apple tree.

"So, we're stealing apples from other people's apple trees?"

"Sam, this is the country. It's not stealing. It's using mother nature who gives us food to eat."

_"It's stealing,"_ Sam corrected before Danny rolled his eyes.

"So, you want to find the nearest restaurant in town and get some eggs and toast?"

Sam glared at Danny before he tossed an apple to the girl. She took it and ate the apple. The teenagers ate the apples until they were filled, and then flew off into the sky. Danny took Sam to a little town at Illinois called Loami. Danny and Sam fazed inside an empty house that looked like it was about to crumble down. Sam glanced around.

"Don't worry, I _technically _haunt this place, so you won't have to worry about someone else owning this place," Danny reassured.

"What do you mean _haunt this place_?" Sam glared.

"Hey look, I was saving a family from a tornado and they took it as me _haunting a house_. It's called stereotype."

_"Nice."_

"Casper had some people scared of him."

"At least he didn't haunt houses."

"I wouldn't say that. He did live with his uncles in a..."

"Oh, _shut up!_"

Danny started laughing while getting an extra bed set up. The house was very small and from what Sam could tell, it was a pretty neat place to live. The only problem was that this place had no electricity, food, or water. Even the toilet had no water. There was a TV, but it never turned on. Non of the appliances worked. The only things in the house was the furniture.

Sam laid on the couch in the Living Room while Danny was placing some coal inside the oven. He made it to where the stove worked if you put coal inside the oven and the food would cook on the stove. The stove would be used for two things, heat and food. The heat was for winter time. Danny decided to go shopping later on to prepare food for lunch and supper.

Danny exited the kitchen and sat on the couch with Sam's head on his lap. Sam smiled dreamily at her boyfriend as he cradled the fragile girl. Both their eyes locked onto each other. Sam reached her fingers and touched Danny's lips before they slid onto the right cheek. Danny held onto his girlfriend's hand and focused on the soft touch against his face. Just that touch made him melt softly.

"I love it when you smile," Sam said.

"I love it when you sleep. You're like a child when you sleep," Danny muttered with a dreamy smile.

_"What do you mean?"_

"You know, still, gentle, and quiet. You never snore or talk in your sleep. You sleep very _soundlessly_."

"Wow," Sam smiled. "I love it when you sleep too. Your voice is like a soft lullaby."

"But people don't... _do I talk in my sleep?_"

"You do, but it's only a whisper. Like an angel."

"What do I say?"

"Random stuff. Sometimes you'll say things like _'not right now' _or _'I asked for ten bucks and you gave me ten cents.'_ It's beautiful."

"Do I say anything about you?"

"You did last night. Actually, you yelled my name loudly. You also said it at the motel in New York."

"What did I dream about you doing in New York?"

Sam blushed a little bit. Danny started thinking that it was probably something embarrassing. He smiled while brushing his fingers through the girl's hair.

"You were dreaming about having sex with me," Sam finally admitted before Danny's eyes bugged open and blushed deep red.

"Oh. I guess... that would be _obvious_. Sorry about that."

"Danny, you have a dirty mind. I always have known about that. It's not like I'm going to be mad at you just because you're human."

"I know, it's just... I hate giving you _dirty _ideas."

"There's that too. That's human."

"You're human too."

"I know. I also love you."

"As much as I love you."

Danny got up off the couch and laid Sam's head on the cushion. He kissed the soft lips of Sam before she sighed like a whisper, and then her eyes slowly closed. Danny cradled Sam's head while the girl opened her eyes half way. She felt sleepy and warm in her beau's arms. Sam wanted to stare at Danny for hours, but sleep had taken over and the eyelids shut. He stared at the girl while she was breathing in and out. It was like watching a little infant sleep.

Danny wasn't sure how long he had been watching Sam sleep. Sleep was starting to take over Danny after a while. He didn't even catch himself as he laid his head on Sam's chest and hearing her fading heartbeat. A smile peeped on Danny's lips before those eyelids closed. A moan had escaped Danny.

Two hours later, Sam finally woke up and found Danny's head on her chest. She was relieved that Danny wasn't having another nightmare. In fact, this dream seemed more normal.

_"How 'bout I take you to Texas?"_ Danny whispered.

Sam continued to lay on her back without waking up Danny to hear his quiet voice while he slept. Sam kept lying still and listening to the voice of an angel.

_"No, it's more dry there. The Rodeos are more exciting."_

There was no getting up for Sam and she never wanted to. She waited until Danny would wake up from his beauty sleep.


	10. Cooking Lessons

**I wanted to put a little romance between Danny and Sam. The whole talking-in-your-sleep thing came from Twilight. Not the movie, the book. In the book, Bella talked in her sleep and Edward enjoyed it since he can't read Bella's mind. Although, it was funny when Jacob complained about the talking that kept waking him up lol. Review please!**

Sam wasn't sure how long Danny had been sleeping, but the girl was getting hungry. She kissed Danny's lips without knowing the consequence of her actions. Danny tightened his arms around Sam very roughly. She was getting excited at first, before realizing Danny was being too rough. Since he was still in his sleep mode when Sam woke Danny up, he thought he was still dreaming and forgot his limitations.

Right away, Sam kicked Danny hard on the floor before he hit his head and just about had a heart attack. At first, he seemed upset, and then realized the dream was over. Danny turned cherry red and started panting like he had asthma.

"That was embarrassing. Sorry," Danny apologized.

"At least you didn't rip my clothes out!" Sam teased.

Danny rolled his eyes, and then walked inside the kitchen to light up the coal. He changed into his ghost form before fazing out of the house. Sam raised her eyebrows. She wondered where in the world Danny would be going to. He fazed back inside the house with groceries.

"When did you go shopping?" Sam asked.

"I went shopping while you were asleep," Danny replied.

"I thought you were watching me sleep."

"I was, but you were asleep for about three hours."

"That long? Wow."

"Since there is no electricity, I have to use my ice powers to refrigerate or freeze the food."

"Right. So what are we going to eat. I'm a vegitarian just so you know."

"Interesting. Then you won't be complaining about the food. I only bought milk, some potatoes, bread, cheese, sourkrout, mayo, and ham. That's the only food we've got. Since ham is the only meat I got, there shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Yeah. I'll just have potatoes and sourkrout. Part of my diet is to never eat anything with a face. That includes cheese and milk."

"Does that include Veggie Tales?"

"Shut up."

Danny burst out laughing while getting the stove started. As soon as the coals were lit on fire, he put a pot on the stove and got the water boiling. Sam watched from the outside of the kitchen while Danny turned and gave a grin. Sam showed half a smile before catching a potato that was thrown to her.

"You think you can peel the potatoes?" Danny asked.

"I... don't know how," Sam blushed before Danny showed a smile.

Danny got out a knife and walked Sam toward the trashcan. The boy showed how a potato was to be peeled. The brown skin tore out like a snake shedding its skin. After that, Sam was able to peel several potatoes and drop them in the boiling pot.

"Not bad for a beginner. Now we need to wait for the potatoes to be tender," Danny complimented.

"I've never cooked before. As the president's daughter, we have a chef that does all that cooking," Sam admitted.

"I bet. You're of the high class, so this is your first time of experiencing a lower class life. Have you ever cleaned?"

"I've cleaned my room."

"Lucky."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't have to cook and you don't have to clean. I still am wondering why you just ran off and ask a complete stranger to escape from the Secret Service."

"I guess I'm crazy."

Danny smiled at Sam before taking her face and kissing her soft lips. After that kiss, she could see Danny's lips were still touching hers.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Danny said before kissing those lips again.

Sam became hypnotized by the way those lips moved against hers. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck to bring Danny a little closer. He made the kiss a little deeper without getting too rough on Sam. Danny started remembering the days when he was innocent as the girl in the boy's arms. Never having to worry about a care in the world. Now Danny wished he were home. He, then started wondering why he never returned home after everything he went through. Why would it matter if he was his parents' prisoner, even they had a better life.

After the kiss, Sam started seeing that Danny was thinking about something. He laid his head on the girl's shoulder. It didn't seem very long before the potatoes were tender and he started mashing them into mashed potatoes. The teenagers ate the food, and then continued on their trip. Danny carried Sam bridal style and flew at least three states. Sam started realizing that the trip was taking a very long time to make than usual. She was curious to know where her and Danny were going to go next.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam asked.

"Colorado. You'll like the Rockies. A lot of exercise," Danny halfly teased.

"You're taking me to the Rocky Mountains?"

"Rocky Mountain National Park. I've been taking you to two cities and a small town. I thought it was time you saw the mountains. At the Rocky Mountain National Park, they have rock climbing, skiing, snow boarding, and hiking. We're going camping."

"Camping at the mountain. Sweet. I doubt if the Secret Service will spot me there. I doubt if they'll believe that I am half way across America."

"Duh no. Although, before we go there, I think you should call your father. You've been gone for three days at least and he probably thinks your dead."

"And find me? No way. The secret service can track cell phones and pay phones. They'll find me in less than a second."

"There's one problem with that theory. I'm half ghost and they won't find you in the middle of nowhere. They'll only find you less than a second if you're in the city or a town."

"Fine."

Danny set Sam down in the middle of the woods. Danny gave Sam a cell phone for her to call her father. Sam was hoping that her boyfriend was right about the Secret Service not finding her here. Sam dialed the number to her dad's office and hoping that this cell phone would have a decent signal. She heard someone answer.

"Hello," Jeremy said.

"Hey Dad. I called to let you know I'm doing fine," Sam reassured while Danny was chuckling at the fact that Jeremy probably was locating his daughter and wondered how she traveled half across America.

"Sam Manson, where in the world are you?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"You're in Kansas around the Comanche Township area," Danny told Sam.

"Kansas around the Comande Township area."

"Comanche," Danny corrected.

"KANSAS? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THERE AND HOW DID YOU GET THERE?" Jeremy asked, almost having a heart attack.

"I'd tell you, but you probably wouldn't believe me. Let's just say I had help from a... new friend I made," Sam explained. She didn't want to mention that this friend was her boyfriend.

"And who's your new friend?"

"Danny."

"It's a guy, of coarse. Sam, I want you to come home right this minute. Your mother is having convultions and if you don't, you will get yourself hurt."

"Dad, I am doing perfectly okay. I have Danny with me and we are doing just fine on our own."

"Sam, you're expecting to go off in the middle of nowhere and believing that this stranger you met only a few days ago is going to protect you? I'm starting to believe that this friend of yours is more than just your friend."

Danny showed a smirk after hearing Jeremy's comment. Sam shot her boyfriend a glare since she hated the fact that her beau and her father were thinking alike. Sam was putting her hopes up on a person she met a few days ago and they started doing chemistry a day after they met. Just thinking this was annoying Sam to bits. It wasn't that she couldn't trust Danny, but that this girl was making herself a target.

"Why should this relationship between Danny and I be any of your business. I'm having a great time having my freedom and having no Secret Service officers watching my every move. By the way, I still haven't forgotten about the fact that you broke my promise about sending one officer to watch me. Can't I have any privacy?"

"Sam, when I find you, you are so grounded young lady!"

"Fine!"

Sam hung up before throwing the cell phone across the forest. Danny blasted the cell phone with his ghost ray before taking Sam and flying her into the air. She was still mad after her conversation with her father.


	11. Backtalk

**This is the next chapter. Some of this I wrote when I posted the last chapter. I now finished it, so it's now time to continue the story. Review please!**

"You know, he's only saying what he's saying because he loves you," Danny informed Sam while flying her through the sky.

"Oh, so you're taking his side?" Sam glared.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Sam. You think there wasn't a time when I was mad at my folks? Sam, the last thing I said to my father before I left was how much I hated him. _Now... _I wish I could take that all back and tell him how much I love him. I'm not even brave enough to go home now."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Sam, I ran off, because I was a ghost and I thought my parents wouldn't accept me. After everything I've been through, I don't care about that anymore. The only reason I'm not going back is because I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"That my parents will never speak to me again. They have alot of reasons for not doing so."

"Well, I guess since I still have my innocents and I'm not half ghost, I can go back to my father and everything will go back to normal. I still haven't finished my trip anyway. As soon as the Secret Service finds me, I'll go back home and things will go back to the way they were."

"Sam, don't get your hopes up. We're not even in Vegas yet."

"You're gonna take me to Los Vegas?"

"They have the best Casinos."

_"Of course."_

"And there's going to be a Jam Concert staring Tiffany Kimble.

"Oh my gosh. I'm her biggest fan. This is going to be sweet," Sam grinned in excitement.

"She's also_ totally hot_," Danny said _purposely_.

_"Excuse me?"_

"I'm kidding! Well sort've, I did date her the last time I was in Vegas," Danny joked before Sam gave a bug-eyed look, and then saw her beau laugh hysterically. Sam gave a light punch on Danny's shoulder. "You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

_"Bite me."_

"I love you."

Sam was defeated by Danny's charm and said romantically, "I love you too."

"My sweet Sam."

"My ghost boy," Sam said softly while messing with Danny's suit.

Danny started remembering Los Vegas. It dawned on him that he had six girlfriends there. Danny tightened his lips while his eyes widened in a nervous wreck. Sam didn't notice this since she was too busy messing with Danny's suit. Danny sighed deeply while flying over the land area. For he knew that if Sam discovered that she wasn't the only girl in Danny's life, she would run off with nobody to protect her. Danny needed help.

Meanwhile, in DC, Jeremy had just got off the phone with his daughter. The president asked the Secret Service to locate where the call came from. When the officers returned, they had nervous glances.

"Well?" Jeremy asked.

"We did pick up the call from the Kansas Area. It was easy to pick up since the call came from a cell phone, but the signal was cut off after Sam hung up. Our guess is that they busted the cell phone after your daughter hung up," one officer explained.

"Do you know the identity of the owner to the phone?"

"It was stolen, actually. Despite this, we were able to pick up an identification from our thief. His name is Danny Fenton. He had gone missing several months ago and was spotted in several areas. His parents have been looking for him. It seems the boy ran away and became corrupt. He's known to be a gambler, a thief, and dating several girlfriends per state."

"Thank you."

The officers left the President's Office before Pam came in. She looked frightful and worried. She was more worried about her daughter getting hurt. Jeremy seemed rather upset and angry.

"Our daughter is still on the lose. I don't know how she made it to Kansas in three days tops, but at least I know who she's with. It's a boy from the ghettos, I imagine. He's a runaway who gambles, steals, and cheats his way. I doubt if he's even a virgin," Jeremy told his wife.

"Do you think our little girl will be okay?" Pam asked.

"I hope so. Sam is going to get hurt, I just know it. I don't know what to do."

"What about the boy?"

"I don't know about him, but if he touches my daughter, I will..."

Jeremy's phone rang again. The president picked it up and heard his caller speaking.

"There's someone on the phone who wants to speak to you concerning your daughter," the secretary said.

"Good. Put him on the line," Jeremy told the secretary before hearing a quiet beeping sound and heard the person on the other line.

"Mr. President, I think we need to talk," a voice of a teenage boy spoke.

"Who is this?" Jeremy asked.

"This is Danny Fenton. I want to apologize for not calling you sooner. Sam didn't tell me she was the President's daughter until we hit New York and I thought she was just cutting off some steam. After that call with you, I get the feeling that Sam may put herself in danger. I can't take care of her alone. She's too _vulnerable_."

"Where are you two at right now?"

"I'm at the Inn at Colorado."

"You expect me to believe that you two traveled a state away in just one hour?"

"We flew there actually," Danny halfly told the truth since he did not want to reveal his secret. "Listen, I only called for your help. I'll do whatever you tell me to, but I can't keep Sam from hanging around with the wrong person and getting into trouble. I don't know about you sir, but I've been through trouble. You can check out my identity, I don't have an _excellent _reputation and I wasn't always like that. I was just as innocent as your daughter, and then I got myself into deep trouble. She'll end up worse than me, if she's is not kept out of danger. You know that and I know that. _Please help me!_"

"Listen son, I'll send undercover Secret Service men and if my Sam wants to run around town, then she will learn her lession the hard way. I know what she's going through better than you, you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and I swear to you, if you take my daughter's innocents, I will have you behind bars before you can beg for mercy."

"I'm not looking to take your daughter's innocents. She's different than the girls I've met. I just want Sam to be safe."

"_That's new,_ coming from the boy who has _ten _girlfriends."

"About twenty actually and why aren't you arresting me or something? I'd think that after taking your daughter throughout half the country, you'd have your men at my door and I'm not in the country anymore."

"I wish I knew," Jeremy honestly answered. "I guess you just remind me of _someone I once knew_."

"Oh... _I see_," Danny said. "Thank you for not being harsh. You're a lot nicer than me. Than again, _that's pretty obvious_."

"Believe me son, _I'm no different from you_."


	12. Mountains

**Yes, Danny now has contacts with the president. This is going to be important in the story and you'll see why. Review please!**

Sam was watching TV inside the hotel Danny rented. He had just entered the room and slowly came at Sam's side with his arms around the girl's waist. Sam pulled her head back and kissed Danny's soft lips. She then laid her head on Danny's chest. Danny looked through the window.

"Tomorrow, we can go hiking up the mountains. They have mountain climbing equipment here," Danny promised.

"That will be nice," Sam whispered before giving Danny another kiss. "Tell me something. What was life like when you lived with your folks?"

"I lived a life like every teenager. I had a best friend named Tucker Foley. He's really awesome. You should meet him sometime," Danny smiled before continuing his story. "Anyway, I also had a sister. She was into psychology and always was eager to help me _mentally_." Danny rolled his eyes at the thought. "My dad was obsessed with catching ghosts and blabbering about them. He'd hold a conversation about ghosts from morning till night. Mom was always helping me with stuff. If I was sad, she'd comfort me. If I was cold, she'd give me a blanket and tell me that she loves me."

"You miss that don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss going up on the roof and stargazing. I would take my telescope and look at the stars, planets, and the moon. It's really neat if you look under a telescope."

"You said that the last time you spoke with your dad was when you told him how much you hated him. What happened exactly? Why did you say that if you love him?"

"I was doing what you were doing in Kansas talking with your father. I didn't go cross-country, but we did get into an argument.

"You see, I wanted to go to a party that had no adult supervision or _chaperones, _to be specific. My dad claimed that there was _no way on earth I was going to that kind of party_. I got mad, said a few words, and told Dad I hated him and never wanted to see him again. I was grounded.

"My parents were building a portal and I was bored in my room, so I decided to go downstairs without anyone noticing. I saw the portal and pressed the button. I already told you the rest. I wonder if Dad thinks _I _kidnapped his son. That would be hilarious. Rather that, or he thinks I ran away out of rebellion."

"Well, there has to be some good that came out of it. At least you got to see me."

Danny smiled quaintly before gently holding his girlfriend's hand. The teenagers got some rest and woke up the next morning to go hiking up the mountains. It was cold where the teenagers were, despite the fact the season was summer. They both wore heavy coats for the cold snowy mountains. There was also the air pressure that Sam wasn't used to.

"Aw man, I've never breathed this hard for such a long time before," Sam painted.

"That's because we're up in the mountains. The air pressure is lower up here than down there," Danny explained.

"You could've told me _that_!"

"I would, but I thought you already knew. That stuff is middle school."

Sam pushed Danny off the cliff of the mountain and he floated back up. He quickly landed next to Sam before the Secret Service saw the ghost boy fly. The Secret Service agents were following Danny and Sam without the girl's knowing. Danny knew about this since he was the one who called the president for Sam's protection. Sam would be crazy enough to run off if she discovered that Danny was a player. Protecting Sam was Danny's number one priority.

Danny looked out at the view from the mountain. The sight was beautiful and even Sam loved it. The two teenagers started climbing some more until they were so cold and tired, they stayed inside the hotel for hot chocolate. Sam's face was a pinkish red while she was drinking her hot coca.

"That was thrilling. I just wish it included skydiving," Sam said.

"Sam, I take you flying, but I ain't gonna let you try skydiving. Leave that to the professionals," Danny teased while rolling his eyes.

"Oh,_ shut up_."

Danny started giggling before laying down the map of the U.S. His lips munched together while staring at the map. Sam poked her head on Danny's shoulder to see what her beau was looking at.

"Have you ever been to Salt Lake City?" Danny asked.

Sam's eyebrows rose. She replied, "_No_, I haven't. Is that where we're gonna go next?"

"Yep. We can do some skiing. They got the best skiing slopes."

"I've never gone skiing before."

"Then I can show you when we get there."

Sam showed a smile. She had never skied before, but it sounded fun.

The teenagers ate their meal before leaving. Danny was able to use his powers to faze inside the airplane at the airport. He had a new cell phone with him that Jeremy could use to track Danny and Sam down if the Secret Service lost the two. The airplane took off with Danny and Sam at the bottom of the plane. The air travel took only an hour or two for the plane to land firmly into Salt Lake City. Danny fazed him and Sam out of the plane.

Instead of renting a hotel or motel, Danny snatched someone else's cabin on the mountain by scaring the people away. Being a ghost, Danny didn't have to do a thing to make someone run for their lives. It was fun at several occasions.

After the cabin people left their cabin, Sam glared at Danny.

"_What?_ Oh sure like you had a better idea of getting us a cabin. Money don't grow from trees, babe," Danny defended.

"Unless you cheat at a casino," Sam said.

"Now _that _again? You find me a job that will hire a homeless boy whose virginity was taken out by a pedophile and dresses like a hobo, then tell me _no more gambling_!"

"I have an idea. How about you just _go home_?"

"Great idea. You start marching your butt back to the white house and you'll see me back in Amity Park before you can say _I'm wrong_."

"Let's just get ourselves settled in," Sam finally said, getting tired of the arguing.

Danny and Sam made the beds. The cabin had two separate bedrooms, which made it easier for the two to sleep separately. There was also TV and cable. Sam turned on the TV since she had not watched a show in days. The first show that popped onto the screen was _News 8_.

"Hello, this is Frank Howard with today's News. The weather is getting pretty chilly, but enough for a good ski trip for you and your folks. In other News, have you seen this boy?" Frank announced on TV with a picture of Danny. Although, he was a little younger and _different_. "He was spotted in areas of New York, Hollywood, D.C. Miami, and other major cities. This boy was last spotted in D.C. at a concert before the President's Daughter, Sam Manson, disappeared."

"Those are so annoying," Danny muttered before Sam looked at her beau.

"You looked _different _in that picture than you are today," Sam said.

"That was me before I ran off. I used to be so innocent and carefree, and then I saw Hell."

"I didn't even think anything would change one person so quickly."

"You'd be surprised how much a person can change if you play with fire."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I didn't start gambling, stealing, or laying on girls until after I lost my virginity."

_"Oh."_


	13. Thrills

**Danny and Sam will be skiing. I know you can do that in the Rocky Mountains, but it's important that these two travel across America. Review please!**

Danny and Sam got dressed the next day to go skiing on the slopes. They rode on the ski lift to reach the top of the hill where the teens were to go ski. Sam felt the weight of the skies on her feet while the ski lift took the two teenagers higher and higher up the hill. Danny held his girlfriend's hand gently and gave a friendly smile. Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

The ski lift seemed to take a long time to reach the top of the hill.

"Are you scared?" Danny asked. "If you want to, I can hold your hand while we ski down the slope."

"No, I'm fine. I've just never gone skiing before. I'm a little nervous," Sam admitted.

"Just make sure your skis are straight and use these to turn," Danny taught Sam, showing her the ski sticks.

"Is it ok if you stayed with me while I ski?"

"Sure. Just do what I say."

"I will."

The ski lift finally reached Danny and Sam to the top of the hill and let them off. Sam looked down the slope and gulped. Danny placed two hands on Sam's waist and his mouth toward the girl's ear.

"Keep the skies straight and the sticks off the snow," Danny whispered before pushed Sam down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed while skiing down the hill. She was scared out of her mind while the cold wind pushed against her and trees quickly passing by. She saw Danny skiing nearby with his soft smile.

Sam started laughing while she was skiing down the hill. She had finally come to the foot of the hill and fell on her back while laughing hysterically.

"Told ya that was fun," Danny grinned.

"Let's do that again!" Sam said loudly.

Sam started getting the hang of skiing and learning how to control her turns. Danny followed Sam while she skied down the slope. The kids soon became tired and lounged in the cabin with a heater on and hot coco on the table. Sam's face was reddish-pink again and Danny's face was a little pink. Sam smiled while staring at Danny.

"What?" Danny questioned.

"Despite being a ghost, you seem so warm," Sam replied. "It's cute."

"I seem warm, because it's not easy for me to become cold. Technically, I'm _cold blooded_."

"I'm lost."

"As a ghost, I have an ice core. If you checked my body temperature, it's not your normal temperature."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah," Danny smiled before getting up and getting a thermometer and placing it in his mouth. Sam cocked her eyebrows until she heard the beeping sound of the thermometer. "What does my temperature show."

"HOLLY COW! 77.6 DEGREES?" Sam gasped.

"And that's only with _control _of my ice core," Danny smirked before washing the thermometer and putting it back in his mouth. As soon as he did, the device started turning icy and quickly beeped. He gave it to Sam. "Now this is without control."

"IMPOSSIBLE! - 459.67 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT, THAT'S ABSOLUTE ZERO! NO SCIENTIST COULD MAKE TEMPERATURE THAT COLD!"

"Wicked huh? If I came to the hospital and claimed to have a fever, they would put me in the house of the crazies."

"But you've always felt warm. I've held you several times."

"Cold air can be let out. I release my coolness out and I seem warm. Although, it can't go any higher than the 70's."

"Can your skin turn cold?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not have you feel it or you'd turn into an ice cube. I can, however, make it a little lower."

Danny's body glowed blue and Sam placed her hand against Danny's hand. It did feel cold, _freezing cold_. Sam placed that hand against her cheek, giving her goosebumps. Danny snatched his hand away before Sam started getting too cold. She smiled and held Danny as soon as the blue glow faded away.

"I think I found my own air conditioner," Sam said before Danny rolled his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

Danny and Sam slept that night. The next day, Danny took Sam out of Salt Lake City. She looked at Danny in wonder.

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked.

"Las Vegas, babe!" Danny grinned.

"_Sweet!_ I can't wait to see Tiffany Kimble."

"Same here. We can stop by at one of their best casinos on the way. I'm short on cash, _thanks to you_."

"Danny, you gotta stop this gambling. Don't cha think that it's getting out of hand. That's where you're getting your money from."

"It's not... I just gamble when I need to."

"Promise no more gambling!"

"Sam..."

"PROMISE!"

"Fine," Danny said while rolling his eyes. "No more gambling."

"That includes taking stuff that isn't yours like the cabin, the skis, the mountain climbing equipment, and my dad's credit card."

"I did not..." Danny glared before Sam dug into the boy's pocket and got out a credit card with_ Jeremy Manson _on the front. _"give me that!"_

Danny snatched the card from Sam while she kept her boredom look.

"Ok, starting today, no more stealing and no more gambling, _after I get extra cash._"

"Fine, but after that, no more."

"Fine."

Danny made it to Las Vegas and came to the nearest casino. He had grabbed extra cash for the concert and a ride back home. He also rented him and Sam a hotel for them to stay in. Danny was thankful that he did not spot some of his _other girlfriends_. He came to a pay phone and dialed the number to the President.

"Hello," The president said.

"We're in Las Vegas. Sorry I lost your men."

"That's fine. They are actually in Vegas right now. You just hang in there, son."

"We're gonna see Tiffany Kimble tomorrow."

"Thank you for the info. You two have... _fun_."

_"I hope we do,"_ Danny said while biting his lip.


	14. Double Trouble

**I know most of you guys are catching the irony of Jeremy being all nice to Danny and all. Just remember from there first talk, there's a foreshadowing about Jeremy's understanding toward Danny. It won't be revealed yet until the end. Right now, it's gonna be a mystery. Review please!**

The Las Vegas sun woke up Danny pretty early in the morning. It was darker in the room since the hotel curtains were made to make the room darker. The cracks from the curtains still shown in Danny's eyes. Danny decided to make coffee and eat some breakfast downstairs in the hotel while Sam was asleep. His arms were shaking for some reason. It was as if he knew something was going to happen at the concert.

After Danny ate his breakfast, he walked back into his and Sam's room. Sam was already up with a cup of coffee in her hands. While drinking the coffee, Danny visioned Sam in a red coloring background. The boy rubbed his eyes before seeing the coloring of his eyes normal again. Sam cocked her eyebrows and looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something," Danny replied before sitting next to Sam with a cup of coffee.

The teenagers sat quietly on the bed with their coffees and cuddled next to each other. Danny tightened his lips while turning his eyes toward the window. His arms started shaking again, so much that he had to grab the bed to keep his arms from shaking so rapidly.

"Are you sick?" Sam asked. "You're shaking like crazy."

"No. I'm just a little chilly is all. It must be the air conditioner," Danny reassured.

"Are you sure it's not your ice core?"

"If it was, you'd know."

"If you say so."

"Sam... would you love me if I did something totally bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I mean something like... cheating?"

"You cheat at casinos, I've seen you," Sam informed Danny.

"Not that kind, I mean... never mind. It's nothing."

Sam glared for a little while before room service came in to clean up the room. The teenagers left the hotel and started walking on the sidewalk for a while. They walked for thirty minutes before the concert started and they were in the midst of the crowd of people. Everyone was screaming on the top of their lungs.

"Isn't this exciting?" Sam grinned.

"It is!" Danny agreed before seeing Tiffany Kimble walk on stage and playing one of her favorite song.

Everyone was screaming and listening to Tiffany's music. They all were shouting 'WE LOVE YOU TIFFANY!' and 'YOU'RE HOT!' Danny only smiled. He knew something was coming up. All of a sudden, time seemed to slow down and his stomach was aching with guilt. Danny saw three familiar girls in the concert. At first, he wondered how he would've known them, then he knew how. He once laid with them: his girlfriends. Danny started feeling even more sicker.

Matters started getting worse when one of them, mad and angry, saw Danny and walked toward him. He wanted to die at this point. He tried to move and run for it, but he couldn't. Guilt kept the tramp where he was. The girl finally was in front of Danny, without Sam's knowing. He tried to speak, but no words left his mouth. All of a sudden, a hard sting from a slapping hand flew across his face that felt like a cut from a butcher knife.

"You said you'd never leave," the girl glared. Danny finally spoke.

"Victoria, things changed, I've changed," Danny started. "I lied to you about everything and I'm sorry I did. I don't love you. I dated you for sex. It's over Victoria, we're over."

Danny felt another slap across his face before Victoria marched out. He felt it coming. Sam did not see Danny's and Victoria's confrontation since the music was so loud, but Danny poured hot tears on Sam's shoulder. He knew those two slaps were cannon balls ripping across his face. It might as well have been his head.

Sam was dumbfounded. She couldn't understand Danny's all-of-a-sudden dramatic breakdown.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," Danny wept. "I..."

"Danny?" Another girl gasped in horror.

"Tara, I lied to you. I did have sex with your cousin, I did leave, and I'm breaking up with you."

Tara slapped Danny across the face. He knew Sam would've noticed this and felt the most painful slap about to take place. Danny tightened his lips and faced Sam. No slap was intended, it was worse. A face, a look of a shattered mirror. Danny quickly wiped his tears before speaking again.

"I have twenty other girlfriends. They... are actually sex partners I laid with for free sex. You're the first girl I truly dated with no sex intended," Danny finally admitted.

"Cheat..." Sam muttered. "You're a tramp. No, you're an ass and a tramp!"

"I know... and I'm so, so, sorry!"

Then it came. The most painful slap Danny would ever get no matter how many girlfriends he dated or broke up with. Compared to Victoria's and Tara's slaps Sam's was out of betrayal instead of anger.

"I should've known you were looking for sex when we first met," Sam glared.

"Sam, I did at first, but not after New York. Sam, I love you and if I wanted to lay you I would've taken our trip as an advantage. You even asked me for sex and I refused! Does that tell you something?"

"All I know is that you're a tramp, a lier, and a thief. I also thought you loved me."

"I do Sam!" Danny promised while Sam glared even deeper. "I promise you I love you. I don't love the other girls, but I love you."

"I wish you did," Sam muttered before turning and leaving Danny. He knew that he could not leave Sam whether she disliked the tramp or not. Danny turned invisible, knowing Sam would run faster if she discovered Danny's follow, and followed the girl.

Sam, then started running. She knew Danny would probably follow and the girl did not want Danny to be around. Sam ran from the crowd and behind a tree to cry bitter tears. Nothing could make the pain go away, nothing. She was in love with Danny whether he was a ghetto guy or not. Sam tried to hate Danny, but it was impossible. All the times they've kissed and all the chemistry. Sam still had the taste of those lips in her head that were irresistible if Danny were to do it right now. Sam would kiss Danny back hurt or not.

Sam was so busy crying, she did not notice a stranger coming from behind her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A voice of a man asked.

Sam turned her head and saw an older man in his thirties with a brown coat, black boots, and scruffy cap. He smiled so crookedly and his eyes were of a dark brown.

"I'm fine. Just some jerk played on me," Sam cried.

"I'm sorry. Hey, how 'bout I give you a ride?" The man suggested. "The names Charlie, by the way."

"N... no thank you. I can take care of myself."

"I insist."

"I said no."

Sam walked away before feeling a hard grab by the arm. She knew right away what was coming. She screamed loudly before her mouth was covered by a dark hand.

"I insist, little miss," Charlie grinned so wicked and evilly.

Sam started kicking before being shoved by force into the car. Charlie held Sam down with one hand while the other was used to strip down his pants. She closed her eyes tight and knew it was coming. She regretted ever running from Danny whether he was a tramp or not. The warnings Sam was given by her dad and Danny. Someone that would hurt her: a pedophile.

Sam noticed that the hand was released right away and shot her eyes open. Charlie was screaming on the top of his lungs and ranting curse words. Sam was so full of shock that she could not move. She heard a twist of a knife cutting through flesh. It was obvious to Sam what happened when she looked out the window of the front seat. Danny was there with a face full of cold hate and Charlie's head against the window. His hand snatched out and blood could be seen on his hand and a pocket knife.

Danny saw Sam in pure shock and hid the bloody knife. The teenage boy carried Sam bridal style out of the car and flew to the top of a building. Danny fazed the blood out to get rid of the evidence except the one he had in his pocket.

"What did you... do?" Sam finally spoke.

"I took out something you probably wouldn't want to know what. Let's just say he won't be raping anybody... ever. In fact, I don't even know if the guy will be able to go to the bathroom the same again."

"Sorry I asked."

Danny and Sam were both quiet for a long time before one of them actually spoke. Danny decided to go first since Sam had already let out how she felt.

"Sam, if I dated you to get down your pants, I would've done it by now," Danny promised. Sam looked up, and then showed a glare.

"That still doesn't make the situation any better. I'm still one of your ten."

"Twenty actually. Somewhat around there."

"Oh wonderful! You have twenty girlfriends. That should make you happy."

"I'm not, Sam. I've never been happy since I ran away from home. I can be happy for a little while or even happy when I'm with you, but I'm not truly happy."

"Neither am I! This cross country trip was fun, but I don't have a place to go except in a stinky train, a run-down motel, or a deserted house with no electricity."

"You need to go home Sam."

"So do you."

"You're right, but before we both go our separate ways, just know that I will always love you dearly. I'm in love with you, Sam. More than life and more than the other girls. After I go home, I'm breaking up with all those girls."

"I do believe you, Danny. I love you too. I'm a jealous person, remember that."

Danny took Sam and kissed her roughly. She could not hold back the tears that leaked out her eyes. Danny was finally leaving Sam and they were now to go back to where they came from. Sam continued kissing Danny even after finding out that he had close contacts to Jeremy. This did not anger Sam, it made her thankful that Danny was able to protect her with Jeremy's help. It took fifteen minutes for the teenagers to separate and return home.

Danny sat in the limo and watched Sam leave inside the other limo to the airport. Danny was going on a private jet paid by the president as promised. He walked with no luggage with him and an emotionless expression. When Danny had made it to the state where he lived at, he took the rest of the trip by limo, also paid by the president as promised. Danny looked at Fenton Works which stood the same as before. Danny stared at himself at the reflection on a puddle of water. He was not the boy on the Newspaper.

Danny dragged his feet on the sidewalk to his house and up the steps. He rang the doorbell before leaning his head against the door frame. It wasn't long before someone answered the door. It was his sister Jazz, the tall, redheaded girl who was into therapy. Danny wondered for a second if Jazz would be able to help her brother mentally. He doubted it.

"Hey Jazz," Danny muttered. Jazz's eyes popped out of her sockets and, for a second, seemed paralized. "Are Mom and Dad here?"

"N... no, they're out looking for you," Jazz replied.

"I figured."

Danny dragged his feet on the floor and plopped on the couch. He instantly fell asleep and didn't wake up for almost six hours. Even when Jack and Maddie came home, their son was still asleep. Despite the fact Maddie was filled with joy to see her son back home again, it scared her to see that Danny had not slept for who knows how long. This was the first time he had a good night sleep since he ran away.

By the time it was nighttime, Danny had opened his eyes finally. He saw his mother on a soft chair, who then noticed Danny was awake. He kept his expression emotionless.

"Hey Mom," Danny muttered.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"No, I feel awful. I have to make almost twenty trips and breakup with twenty some girls. I'm stressed," Danny admitted.

"Wait what?" Jazz responded.

"You heard me. I got twenty some girlfriends I have to breakup with," Danny glared before turning to his parents. "I also want to tell you something. First, I'm sorry I ran away. I was scared you wouldn't accept me, because the portal downstairs turned me into a ghost. I never thought for once what the real world was like until it hit me in the face... actually it hit me someplace I shouldn't speak of. I love you guys and I don't care if you accept me or not. I'd rather be in one of those prison places you keep ghosts at then fight with another pedophile."

"Danny, we don't care if you're full ghost or half ghost. We're just glad you're here and what was that about a pediphile?" Jack asked with his eyes starting to furrow.

Danny shut his eyes tightly, with his hands clutched to the cushions to the couch. Jazz gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" Jazz cried before wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, not caring that Danny smelled like sewage. "That explains the twenty girlfriends."

"What in the name of ghost goop are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Danny has been raped. It affects the child's mind sexually. Most people who have been raped at a young age have hormonal problems. Most of them have to take medication for it."

"Normally, when you rant on like that, it bothers the heck out of me, but I don't really care. I missed that a lot," Danny admitted with a half smile. "I'm just surprised you're not mad."

"Danny, we're not mad that you got raped, it wasn't your fault. I just wish I could've found you before you got raped," Maddie explained to Danny.

"Danny, what's that in your pocket?" Jazz asked, noticing a blood stain.

"You don't wanna know," Danny replied.


	15. Return to the District of Columbia

**This is the last chapter. I wanted this to be in the last chapter, but I was already taking up a lot of the page, so this is saved for the last. It will be Sam's return to her home where her father is there waiting for her. One more thing, there is going to be a sequel to this, so make sure you author alert me. Review please!**

Jeremy sat on his chair waiting for his daughter's return. He heard the door open and Secret Service agents came forward with Sam. She seemed okay, but she also seemed hurt inside. Her eyes were red and puffy and there appeared to be bags under her eyes. Sam ran up to her father and embraced him. The agents left to guard the White House.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I'll never do it again, I promise," Sam wept.

"I know, sweety. I want you to tell me if you're okay. You look like you broke up with someone."

_"I don't know,"_ Sam replied. "A part of me wants to break up with Danny. _He cheated on me!_ Then again, I can't, because I love him. I know you tell me I can't trust a ghetto guy, but he's nice and protected me while..."

"Sam, you don't need to tell me_ the details_. Danny has done a lot of things, but everyone makes mistakes. I can't say that Danny will _never _change. There's not one thing he's done that was worse than what I did at his age."

_"What do you _mean_?"_

"I dropped out of High School during my Freshman year and ran away from home. I lived on the streets like your friend did. The only difference was that I had stayed in one city _and I didn't gamble_. I did, however, rob, drank, cheated, and abused. I had about 16 girlfriends I mistreated. I met your mother when I was seventeen,_ still having 16 girlfriends_. I asked permission from her father to marry his daughter. He said I had to show your mother how much I loved her and willing to give up. I broke up with all of my other girlfriends and gave up my lifestyle, so I would end up with your mother and _having you_. Of coarse, we were very young to be married."

"You changed just by proving that you loved Mom?"

"_No._ I changed _after _I was married. I learned the hard way that everything my folks taught me was out of wisdom and love. I couldn't make enough money to support my family. Danny is having to deal with the same issues I dealt with, only he is willing to change now. That's why I gave him a ride home. If that boy wants to live the lifestyle he should live, then he will have to work double than what _I _had to work. Even that wasn't enough to change me."

"Do you think I'll ever see him again?"

"There's no telling."

Sam nodded, and then walked up to bed. She had a hard week and needed rest from that cross-country trip with Danny. Speaking of which, he was in her every dream and nightmare. There was not a day when Sam never thought about Danny. The girl would dream about that every kiss she had with Danny. She wanted to smell that fragrance, taste those lips, look into those bright blue eyes, touch that soft hair, and hear that voice again. Sam would end up crying in her sleep, because she could never taste, smell, touch, hear, or see Danny _ever again_.

Meanwhile, Danny was happy to see his family and friends again. Even Tucker was excited, but knew Danny was not the same as before. All the innocents were gone from him. Although, he could now be happy again and learn to live right. The Fentons decided to visit Washington D.C a few months later. They wanted to meet the president, without knowing that their son had dated the president's daughter.

There was a Town Hall meeting in front of the White House. President Jeremy was speaking about politics and other stuff. Danny was beside Jazz who was interested in the speech. Danny, however, was focused on_ something else_. There behind Jeremy on the right was _Sam_. She was listening to her father's speech. Her hair was still black, but she was now in her normal outfit. She was just as beautiful as when Danny first laid eyes on the girl.

After the speech was over, reporters started streaming around the President and his family. Danny started sprinting through the crowd. He could not keep his focus off the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth. The reporters kept talking and asking stupid questions. Danny shoved the reporters out of the way to get to Sam.

"SAM!" Danny shouted while trying to shove past the reporters, but they kept pushing him back. Danny's way to that beautiful girl seemed impossible. Danny glared deeply and fazed through the crowd until he slipped through the Secret Service and right under Sam, bumping his head on the concrete. "YAH! OW JEEZ!"

Sam stopped as soon as she saw Danny fall in front of the girl in the midst of the agents. They picked Danny up since the little _slip-up _could've been an attack. Sam took Danny by the shoulders.

"_No wait._ He didn't mean any harm. He just hit his head," Sam assured before looking at the beautiful blue-eyed boy from her every dream. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. _Sam_... I'm so glad to see you," Danny said quietly while placing his hand on Sam's face.

"Danny. I've never seen you this happy before."

"Same with you. _Let me kiss you._"

"I could not refuse, my love," Sam smiled before smacking her mouth against Danny's mouth. She knew this was no dream. The lips still tasted the same. Sam did not want to miss a thing. Danny was Sam's and there was _nobody _to take this moment away.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" One reporter asked Sam while she was still kissing Danny.

Sam faced all the reporters and shouted, "HELLO! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?"

Sam kissed Danny again and tasting every inch of his lips. After the kiss was done. Danny took Sam's face and looked into the girl in the eyes.

"Sam, let's go on a _real date _this time. The cross-country thing is getting... _tiring_. How 'bout a movie tonight?" Danny asked romantically.

_"I'd love to," _Sam agreed before kissing Danny once more.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Jazz asked from among the crowd of reporters. _"Hey! Quit it! Can't you see I'm trying to get to my moronic little brother and _no _I'm not his ex girlfriend, girlfriend, or stocker!"_

"You think we should rescue Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Probably," Sam giggled before the Secret Service agents gave Jazz room to get to her brother, who had his arm around Sam.

"Danny, what in the world are you doing?" Jazz asked in surprise as soon as she noticed the arm around Sam.

"Spending time with my girlfriend. I hadn't seen her in two months, Jazz. Her name's Sam," Danny introduced. "Sam, this is my sister."

"How do you do?" Sam greeted before shaking Jazz's hand. Jazz gave her brother a glare.

"Hey, you never asked! In fact, you said you _never _wanted to hear anything about my relationship with my girlfriends and..." Danny said while rolling his eyes before being interrupted.

"You know what? I don't even wanna know what _you guys _did!" Jazz shouted, then noticed something about Sam. _"At least she's a virgin!"_

Sam's eyes widened and gave Danny a glance. He rolled his eyes while shaking his head.


End file.
